Destruction
by Scecky
Summary: A walk along the lake becomes much more sinister when Luna becomes a tragic victim. LunaLupin WARNING: Contents may disturb you. In a bad way.


Luna Lovegood was twirling her hair dreamily on the bank of the black lake. The graphite sky was reflected in the ominously rippling water, seemingly filled with a sinister back massager on at full power. Luna shook her head, clearing it of her thoughts. What the fuck was that?

Perhaps it was Hermione's vibrating staff she so jealously guarded with ancient spells that no normal person has ever bothered to learn. Perhaps it was the merfolk having a rave at the bottom of the lake. When a massive tentacle, the size of eighty MAC Truck tires and forty times as wide rose and slapped down on the inky surface of the juicy, creamy lake, Luna was drenched in shiny droplets of forboding.

She lept up, shrieking. She'd never seen the squid this angry before. She turned around to run, but her leg caught on a tree root and her nose exploded in a puff of wet ruby gems and liquid sadness as it smashed against the grassy ground. She was bleeding.

The squid took the opportunity to wrap one of its of its black, slimy tentacles around each of her legs. Another prehensile appendage pushed her Ravenclaw school skirt up around her waist, gaining access to her tender privates.

Its pulsating appendage languidly tore her snowy, frosty undergarments

from her young, creamy white, lithe body. Aha! It found the snow jewel that she had tucked into the crease of her anorexic thigh, in a small cave she had carved into her own femur. Tucking the jewel into its gaping molassass hole of a mouth, it retreated to the depths of the undulating dihydrogen oxide.

Luna scrambled to her feet, resetting her clothing and rubbing the sore spots on her ankles. Stumbling slowly towards the castle in her dishevelled state, she spotted a figure approaching her on the lawn.

In a greasy matting of dirt-colored fluffing fur, Remus Lupin was on the hunt for the fresh, iron-rich blood only a sweet blonde chica like Luna could offer. Luna spotted his hairy fur, matted with feces and corn, and foaming maw with great shock.

"Eep!" Lupin screeched, not expecting such a luscious meal to stumble upon him quite so soon. Sticky strings of drool whipped around in the wind from his gaping pony sucker and flying to sting Luna's face like acid rain.

Luna backed up against a tree, stricken with grief, fear, intimidation, and fear. Lupin howled at her moon-like eyes, an erection forming from his wolven penis sheath.

He weilded his dangling meaty schlong like a sword and smacked it against Luna's poky, pumpkin-like skin a couple times before retracting in howling pain when one of her pointy white elbows sliced open the skin of his sensitive red-rocket cock.

The blood-colored platelets shot out of the gash like a geyser, spraying as far away as four feet, eight inches away (approximately 1.37 meters), dousing the formerly green sprigs of fuzz gracing the dirt. Lupin hobbled away to nurse his gushing glans.

Luna stood, staring into space. She didn't know how to react. After a time, she decided to eat a creamy bowl of curry she'd received from Padma Patil earlier, sucking down the cream of the creamy curry.

All of a sudden, arms covered in what felt like millions of needles wrapped around the tree and her translucent, stick-like neck, causing masticated curry to project from her throat into the gelatinous puddle of werewolf blood.

What was happening!? Luna craned her head downward to check.

It was a greasy, pimply hippogriff cock!

Oh, no, it was just Lupin, now in werewolf form. As enrapturing fear pierced her soul like a trebuchet-launched pencil.

Luna whimpered helplessly, like a pathetic, young, crippled, retarded mouse. Lupin gripped her tighter with a sinister dog-mouth smile.

Taking a chunk out of her neck with his party hat-like teeth, the pointy kind with multicolored dots all over them. Scampering across her fertile belly, Lupin's sharp, canine claws teased her senses, making her moan.

Letting the segment of her flesh fall from his lips, disgusted by the acrid taste of fermented radish, Lupin decided he must kill this whitehead-colored, twiggy menace.

His brawny man-arms encircled her toothpick-like waist and Luna heard a sickening crunch. His shit-covered fur scratched against her cheeks as he pushed her insensitively to the ground. Luna squeaked, slowly realizing her impending doom.

Instead of using the sharpended Pez dispenser teeth in his mouth to rid the world of the fat-free, now-crippled teenager, Lupin decided to pinch her nose shut with his toes.

She moaned in protest and opened her mouth to gasp for oxygen that flighty element so necessary for human life. Lupin saw her, however, and could not resist the strong, formonal werewolf urge to fill the gaping pink cavity with his dark, cloudy, musky wolf-urine.

Oxygen once again eluding her, Luna gargled the putrid liquid seeping down her tender trachea and esophagus. Terror gripped her as she heard the opening chords of Death's Siren Song and could feel hereself marching slowly toward the source.

Remus cackled, or rather, his wolf-self did. He took pleasure in claiming and extinguishing the life of this nubile, ivory-skinned, inexperienced, stick-like figure of the Ravenclaw girl. He grinned a wicked grin and reached down to smack her face a couple of times, just to rub in the power he possessed over her life.

Luna wept in Horror before she quickly died and lost control of her bowels. Lupin lapped up the spreading puddle of diarrhea, groaning in exquisite ecstacy.

The sun began to rise and Lupin reverted back from his lupine form. He sobbed into his hairy man-hands as he realized what he had done.


End file.
